This invention relates, in general, to mounting devices, and, in particular, to mounting devices for chainlink fences.
The present invention is directed to mounting devices for mounting items such as signs to chainlink fences. The devices have at least one tab punched out of each end of the mounting and a portion of the chainlink fence is received between the tab and the remainder of the mounting device, which attaches the mounting device to the fence. The mounting device has apertures which will receive fasteners to secure a sign to the mounting device which in turn is secured to the fence.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting device for attaching items such as signs to chainlink fences.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting device for attaching items such as signs to chainlink fences which can be easily and quickly attached to a fence.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting device for attaching items such as signs to chainlink fences which will securely hold the signs to the fence and can be easily and quickly removed if necessary.